While computers have been increasingly used in learning environments, their use has primarily been to having students use the computers for word processing functions when writing papers, and/or for web based classes. While increasing some versatility, there are still problems with learning environments. For example, current techniques limit a professor, who either online or in the classroom, has a great idea. Right now, the inertia of having to get online, post the idea and present it out to a class in a very formal way or save the notes until the actual day of a lecture in the class takes all the spontaneity and excitement of an event. There has been poor activity in using different types of multimodal inputs and multimodal outputs in a learning/educational environment. Recent advances in multimedia for mobile device delivery and advanced interoperability options have not been fully exploited in an educational or learning industry context.
Current developments in mobile and wireless technologies allow for the design and implementation of ubiquitous learning environments. Recent studies assessing the potential for mobile learning show promising results in Asia and Europe (Chapman, C, 2003; Thornton & Houser, 2004; Milrad et al., 2006), while less evidence of usage and penetration of these technologies for mobile learning has been demonstrated in the US (Soloway et al., 2002). What is needed is a global effort on combining proven, reliable technologies with innovative pedagogical approaches and modern techniques for development. These are challenging problems to solve and they demand creative ways of thinking that can be inspired by the Renaissance school of thought.
Various types of proposals appear in U.S. patents and published U.S. patent applications. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,280,991 to Beams et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,383,189 to Halonen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,383,505 to Shimizu et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,386,517 to Donner; U.S. Pat. No. 7,388,491 to Chand et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,238 to Sansone et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,351 to Horvitz; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,398,267 to Fenton-Jones. Also, see for example: U.S. Published Patent Applications: 2005/0277102 to Gillette et al; 2005/0281395 to Wescott; 2006/0059007 to Chen et al.; 2007/0026374 to Sanregret; 2007/0180058 to Wu et al.; 2008/0070526, 2008/0071866 and 2008/0070602 all to Donahue; and 2008/0133716 to Rao et al. A discussion of the U.S. patents followed by the Published patent applications will now be described.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,280,991 to Beams et al. describes “creating collaborative simulations for creating collaborative simulations with multiple roles for a single student”, title, requires students to access a learning system with full computers, and not for mobile devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,383,189 to Halonen et al. describes a “method and device for providing speech enabled input in an electronic device having a user interface”, title, that is restricted to modes related to screen and key and audio inputs. Halonen does not describe, teach or suggest multi-modal inputs from email, SMS, voice (IVR) and Web delivery from the same central system (Mobile Learning Media System). Our claim could also be dependent on education/learning function.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,383,505 to Shimizu et al. describes an “information sharing device and information sharing method”, title, using email for the input of annotations, and is not for providing multimodal inputs and multimodal outputs for delivering two way multimodal learning communications between instructors/educators/course providers, and students over the world wide web and telephone mediums through wireless communication devices and desktop computers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,386,517 to Donner describes “system and method for determining and/or transmitting and/or establishing communication with a mobile device user for providing, for example, concessions, tournaments, competitions, matching, reallocating, upgrading, selling tickets, other event admittance means, goods and/or services”, title. This system and method is not for delivering two way multimodal learning communications between instructors/educators, and students over the world wide web and through wireless communications.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,388,491 to Chand et al. describes a “mobile RFID reader with integrated location awareness for material tracking and management”, title, that requires a “location determination subsystem”, abstract, and is not for providing multimodal inputs and multimodal outputs for delivering two way multimodal learning communications between instructors/educators/course providers, and students over the world wide web and telephone mediums through wireless communication devices and desktop computers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,238 to Sansone et al. describes a “recipient elected messaging services” method, title, for shipping/mail delivery, and not for providing multimodal inputs and multimodal outputs for delivering two way multimodal learning communications between instructors/educators/course providers, and students over the world wide web and telephone mediums through wireless communication devices and desktop computers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,351 to Horvitz describes “system and method for identifying and establishing preferred modalities or channels for communications based on participants' preferences and contexts”, title, and discusses various types of optimal communication modes generally limited to business type meetings with context-sensitive delivery. Horvitz is not directed to delivering two way multimodal learning communications between instructors/educators, and students over the world wide web and through wireless communications.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,398,267 to Fenton-Jones describes an “information system”, title, that allows users to access a “virtual room” by the “internet or telephone”, and is limited generally to web researchers and “telephone callers”, and generally for sharing common information with limited delivery modes. This system is not for delivery of work and assignments for example, from instructors to students, and not for the posting of assignments and using email, and voice mail two way communications between students and educators.
The above referenced U.S. Published patent applications will now be described. U.S. Published Patent Application 2005/0281395 to Wescott describes “methods and apparatus for an interactive audio learning system”, title, that uses wireless devices for the development of foreign language skills which is limited audio communications, and does not include any text or other types of visual data two way communications.
U.S. Published Patent Application 2005/0277102 to Gillette et al describes “methods and systems for interactive learning and other information exchanges such as for use in a mobile learning environment”, title, that is limited to being Web-based and does not take into account two-way messaging technologies (such as SMS, e-mail, voice [IVR]) as primary modes of interaction.
U.S. Published Patent Application 2006/0059007 to Chen et al. described “systems and methods for integrating course data’, title, that use mobile devices to receive online course pages by instant messaging or MMS (Multimedia Messaging Service), as a generally one way (teacher to student) transmission of material. However, the Chen techniques are limited to general types of one way (teacher to student) transmissions, and do not allow for two way communications, and do not allow for email connections, etc.
U.S. Published Patent Application 2007/0026374 to Sanregret describes “system and method for the delivery of education solutions via handheld devices”, title. This systems and method is a multi-device, for mobile web use, but does not allow for messaging and any descriptions, teachings or suggestions of context. This system and method is not for delivering two way multimodal learning communications between instructors/educators, and students over the world wide web and through wireless communications.
U.S. Published Patent Application 2007/0180058 to Wu et al. describes “system and method for providing mobile information server and portable device . . . ”, title, and is not for delivering two way multimodal learning communications between instructors/educators, and students over the world wide web and through wireless communications.
U.S. Published Patent Applications 2008/0070526, 2008/0071866 and 2008/0070602 to Donahue are generally directed to methods and systems for authoring mobile book messages. These applications are generally directed to methods and systems from authors to subscribers using graphical user interfaces limited to the chapters, themes and topics of an authored book, and not for delivering two way multimodal learning communications between instructors/educators, and students over the world wide web and through wireless communications.
U.S. Published Patent Application 2008/0133716 to Rao et al. describes “matching network system for mobile devices”, title, primarily for matching of services and transactions based on personality profiles and behavior models of users of communication devices and products and services. This system is not for delivering two way multimodal learning communications between instructors/educators, and students over the world wide web and through wireless communications.
Mobile Persuasive Campaigns for Health—Health promotional campaigns intended to improve knowledge of health issues and change habits have been gaining traction. While they have only recently started to receive large amounts of mainstream publicity, these programs have a history of success that is well documented in the scientific literature, ranging from improvements in biometric values, to improvements in health-related behaviors such as exercise and diet, to even more complex health issues, such as substance abuse and mental health (Loeppke 2013; Osilla 2012; Byrne 2011; Merrill 2011).
Several mobile SMS health programs have shown some success in changing health behaviors. In their messaging program to improve sunscreen use, Armstrong et al. at Harvard's Center for Connected Health (2009) saw higher adherence rates among participants than the control group. The final mean daily adherence rate was 56.1% for the reminder group versus 30% for the control. Weight control and exercise programs have made up the majority of studies and also show general success.
The MobileMums program, which sent 3-5 text messages per week to new mothers increased self-reported physical activity frequency by 1.82 days per week and walking exercise frequency by 1.08 days per week (Fjeldsoe, Miller, & Marshall, 2010). Other programs have also demonstrated increases in physical activity among the test groups (Hurling et al., 2007; Shapiro et al., 2012).
Serialized Mobile Reading—Mobile phone or keitai novels have been very successful in Japan, particularly among young women. They are frequently serialized on web sites like Maho i-Land, which hosts over a hundred thousand titles of various lengths.
Several highly successful keitai novels have been published in print, with titles like Deep Love and Eternal Dream selling over a million copies each, and four of the five top spots in Japan's 2007 literary best-sellers list held by phone novels (Goodyear, 2008). An internet user survey by japan.internet.com (2010) found that 96.4% were familiar with keitai novels, and of that number 31.4% read them, an increase of 9.4 percentage points from the previous year's survey. The novels are largely popular with, and written by, young women, and have retained a steady readership online even though sales of print versions have apparently declined (Nishimura, 2011).
Though Japan has the most success, and most prominent use, of serialized mobile reading, the concept has translated elsewhere. The m4Lit project in South Africa, which posted a mobile novel serialized through a mobile website and also via the MXit messaging application, had highly encouraging results in gaining readership among a population that largely does not read books; the research team saw higher usage on MXit, where the novel was available all at once, rather than the serialized site, but this may have been due to usability issues (Vosloo, Walton, & Deumert, 2008; Vosloo, 2010).
A number of writers in the United States have used social networking services like Twitter, which are frequently accessed via mobile devices, to serialize fiction (RWD Foundation, 2011). So far, their success has been somewhat variable, and many of the prominent ones have been done by authors with already established reputations (Perez, 2008) but they do suggest the potential for mobile serialized narratives to work with American audiences.
As referenced above, advances in multimedia for mobile device delivery and advanced interoperability options have not been fully exploited. Thus, a need exists for combining the expected outcomes and extending the capabilities to include two-way, multimodal interactivity and additional functionality.